


Proprietorship

by brain_purge



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Bottom Suzaku, Established C.C./Lelouch, F/M, First Time, Going to regret this so hard in the morning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Suzaku and Lelouch's first time anyway, This goes south so fast, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brain_purge/pseuds/brain_purge
Summary: Whatever finds its way onto their bed is fair game.





	Proprietorship

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm so sorry.  
> I didn't even do a cursory proofread. I'll either come back in a couple of days and edit this or just delete the whole thing in a fit of deep, deep regret.

Lelouch is three fingers deep in Suzaku’s ass when C.C. saunters in through the bedroom door. Suzaku stiffens, then yanks on the leather cuffs that bind him to the headboard. A flush begins to rise on his cheeks and he squirms uncomfortably while C.C. stares at him, unabashed.

Meanwhile, Lelouch is still working him open.

Suzaku rather feels that the mood is lost, and his erection seems to agree – until Lelouch brushes up against a certain spot deep inside of him. Suzaku squeezes his eyes shut and groans in protest as his cock jumps back to full attention.

He doesn’t mind being vulnerable before Lelouch; but in front of C.C. he feels exposed. Naked in more than just the physical sense.

C.C. hovers behind Lelouch’s shoulder, her eyes scrutinizing his work. Suzaku’s legs are spread wide. Instinct says to close them. He doesn’t like the predatory glint in her eye. Unfortunately, with Lelouch in the middle, he’s unable to move.

“That looks like fun.”

Lelouch’s brow furrows, but he doesn’t stop. He doesn’t so much as turn around when he scolds their impromptu visitor with a short, “You’re interrupting.”

“And you’re playing with somebody in our bed.”

Suzaku’s brain stutters harder than it has all evening. Lelouch and C.C. are… ? The thought is swept away as Lelouch spreads his fingers, stretching him further than he’s ever been stretched before.  His vision briefly blanks out and he forgets his situation and moans – loud and wanton and unselfconscious. When he blinks back into coherency C.C. is sitting on the bed, pressed up against Lelouch’s back, arms wrapped around his torso, chin hooked atop his shoulder. “What,” Suzaku tries. “Why?” He doesn’t want her here. Whatever she and Lelouch are has nothing to do with him. And if they _are_ then why hasn’t she stormed off yet? Gotten angry?

Instead, she mouths at Lelouch’s ear.

Lelouch trembles faintly – but squeezes out a little more lube and massages it into Suzaku’s opening.

He’s practically dripping now, well-stretched and ready. He wants it, too. He craves more intense stimulation. For all of Lelouch’s foreplay, he has yet to pay any attention to Suzaku’s cock, hard and weeping as it is. He feels as though he’s on the edge, ready to tip over whenever Lelouch sees fit to touch him. But. But –

Lelouch has stopped moving.

Suzaku’s eyes fly open when he feels Lelouch’s fingers leave him abruptly. He can’t bite back the whine that scrapes up his throat at the sudden feeling of loss, and the sensation of _emptiness_ that takes him completely by surprise. His cock throbs with need.

And then he sees her.

She’s lost all of her clothes except for her lingerie and has stolen Lelouch’s attention by sucking his tongue into her mouth and dropping one hand to the junction of his hip and thigh. In the next moment her bra comes off and Lelouch is reaching for her breast, cupping it with his messy hand and smearing warm lube all over her pale skin.

“Lelouch!” Suzaku says, eyes wide, cock aching. He hates that in this moment he can’t convince himself to soften. Endorphins are singing in his veins even while he has been abandoned. He jerks at his cuffs yet again and his humiliation only deepens at the realization that there is no give.

Lelouch growls and breaks the kiss with C.C., resting their foreheads together and panting heavily enough to still be exchanging air. “You’re _distracting_ ,” he informs.

“No,” she counters, “this” – and here she sweeps a hand in Suzaku’s general direction – “is distracting. But since you brought him here, you’re at least going to share.”

Lelouch doesn’t say anything. His eyes are dark and half-lidded as he watches her slide off the side of the bed and gracefully step out of her lacy underwear. She dangles it from her fingertips, delicately avoiding the dark, damp patch, stained by her arousal.

She leans forward and drags her nails lightly up Suzaku’s chest. His stomach clenches and his Adam’s apple bobs as she continues up his throat until she stops at his chin and pulls it down, forcing his mouth open. Before he can think to close it a ball of lace is stuffed in his mouth. The part resting on his tongue is wet and salty.

He gags.

“Ah,” she presses a finger to his lips and waits until he calms, breathing laboriously through his nose, but in a controlled manner. “The only way you get a reward is if you’re a good boy.” She tweaks one of his nipples and he arches his back, ostensibly in protest, but his cock twitches at the same time and that’s not something he can play off.

Lelouch smirks and C.C. laughs. She reaches for the other nipple and pinches harder, twisting it and pulling at it until the skin is red and inflamed and he’s shouting against his gag, bucking away from the mattress, his restraints, _her_ , and the shame of his still-hard cock.

His relief when she stops is so great that he doesn’t care to notice how she slinks back onto the mattress, straddling his body so that her back is to his face and she’s facing Lelouch, blocking him from Suzaku’s view – until she lifts herself onto her knees, grabs his cock, and guides it into her body on the way back down.

Suzaku struggles, but she has him pinned. His hands are useless and she’s sitting on his torso. Lelouch has a firm hold on his thighs, holding him both open and steady. And her heat, her tightness, feels _good_.

But she isn’t Lelouch. Lelouch, who he can hardly see. Who he can hear moaning because of C.C.’s clever hands and mouth. Who he can feel rutting up against his buttocks with a distinct lack of purpose that was present earlier while it was just the two of them.

Suzaku grinds down against Lelouch and back up against C.C. and tries not to hate himself for giving in to his base desires. For still wanting to finish what was started, even though the experience is now tainted.

One of Lelouch’s thrusts finally catches. “C.C.” he moans as he pushes all the way into Suzaku’s body.

“Mmm,” C.C. offers by way of agreement as she pulls most of the way off of Suzaku and then slams back onto him.

All three of them are going through the motions but Suzaku doesn’t feel like a true participant. C.C. and Lelouch are so wrapped up in each other it’s like they’ve forgotten he exists. C.C. works over Suzaku’s cock but calls out for Lelouch and no one else. Lelouch thrusts at the steady pace of one used to self-lubricating body parts and doesn’t seem to notice when their skin starts to drag uncomfortably until Suzaku begins to wince with each push and pull of their bodies and whimpers when Lelouch punches his sweet spot located deep inside of his body.

He whines again when, instead of pulling out, Lelouch takes a finger smeared in lube and shoves it in next to his cock to re-lubricate the edges of Suzaku’s hole, moaning into C.C.’s mouth as he does so.

He’s never felt more used.

Or at least he thinks so until Lelouch comes with a nearly-unintelligible shout, some name beginning with ‘C’. C.C. tumbles right after him, body trapping Suzaku’s cock in an irresistible vice, and he comes at last, depositing his seed into a woman he barely knows and definitely doesn’t like.

The fact that Lelouch appears not to have noticed that he came in Suzaku instead of C.C. is a serious turn off as well.

The two of them climb off of Suzaku and collapse onto the bed beside him, sweaty, but sated and sleepy. Suzaku stares up at the ceiling, soaked in perspiration, acutely aware of the sopping puddle soaking into the sheets between his thighs, growing, despite his best efforts, with each glob of lube and cum that slides out of his loose hole. Sticky body fluid is already cooling over his lower stomach and pubic area where it will dry and tangle in his hair.

The underwear in his mouth is now soaked through with saliva. He spits it out as best he can and it pools to the side of his head, one strip of fabric resting stubbornly against the side of his face, trailing drool from his lips down to his cheek.

So he stays, forgotten, while Lelouch and C.C. sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more bottom!Suzaku in my life, ya feel?


End file.
